


Haven't you people ever heard of giving a poor guy some privacy?

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Being in a band and touring together means you haven't got much privacy. Tyler and Josh have seen each other naked before, but walking to your friend's bunk while he's masturbating is something new.aka Josh is looking for his phone charger and finds Tyler jerking off in his bunk.





	Haven't you people ever heard of giving a poor guy some privacy?

 

Being in a band and touring together means you haven't got much privacy. It means jacking off in the bunk, muffling your moans with your pillow and hoping the others won't hear you. It means getting off in the bathroom between rehearsal and the show, hoping your bandmate won't notice your flushed face.

Josh just wanted to get his phone charger from Tyler, since they have the same phone and Tyler is constantly losing his charger in the pile of his clothes. The crew is in the venue, setting up the instruments and stuff and Josh wants to write a quick text to his mom, but his phone died and the only place where his charger could be is in Tyler's bunk. He doesn't know where Tyler is at the moment, so when he walks into the tour bus he expects it to be empty. Josh walks straight to Tyler's bunk and pulls the curtains back all the way.

It was a mistake, because Tyler looks at him wide-eyed, hips still bucking into his hand. Josh stares at him in shock. They've seen each other naked before, but walking to your friend's bunk while he's masturbating is something new.

They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Tyler blushes madly. "Uh…"

Josh takes a step back and swallows. "Sorry." he whispers although he doesn't need to whisper, it's only him and Tyler. "I…I'll let you finish."

He turns and wants to walk away when he hears Tyler's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Josh turns back to Tyler. "I was looking for my charger. My phone died."

"Why do you think it is in my bunk?" Tyler asks.

Josh rolls his eyes. "It's always in your bunk, dude."

Tyler furrows his brows. "In my bunk? No."

Josh chuckles. "You're constantly losing your charger and you always keep mine."

"That's not true." Tyler pouts.

Josh wants to respond but then he notices that he's standing in front of his friend and is having a conversation about a freaking phone charger, while Tyler is completely naked and holding his dick in his hand.

Josh blinks. "It doesn't matter. I'll get it later. You can continue with doing your stuff."

Tyler cocks an eyebrow. "Thanks. You're too nice."

Josh snorts. "I know."

"You know, I'm sure your charger isn't even in my bunk and you just came to watch me." Tyler says and Josh would say he's joking if Tyler's face wouldn't be so serious.

He hesitates for a moment. He could laugh and brush Tyler's remark off as a joke or he could continue.

"What if I did?" Josh asks. "Would you mind?" he smirks. "I bet you would enjoy it."

Tyler bites his lip and doesn't respond. He just watches Josh with an unreadable expression on his face.

Josh takes a step closer. "Do you want me to watch you?" he asks, his voice low. "I bet I'd like to hear your pretty moans."

Tyler inhales sharply and tightens his grip around his member.

Josh smirks and crossed his arms. "Why don't you show me how you come?" he says.

Tyler glances at him for a second before he slowly starts to pump himself. His eyes fall shut and his lips part slightly.

Josh watches him closely. "You're so pretty, Tyler. Let me hear your sounds, don't hold back."

Tyler moans loudly and tilts his head back until it hits the pillow. His hips buck into his hand and Josh can see drops of sweat on his forehead.

"C'mon, Tyler. You're such a pretty boy." Josh whispers.

Tyler speeds up and the sounds that escape his lips send shivers down Josh's spine. Tears start to spill from Tyler's eyes and he moans loudly.

Josh leans closer. "Come for me." he whispers in Tyler's ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

Tyler cries out and comes all over his hand, stroking himself a few more times before he stops, shivering and gasping for breath.

Josh watches him until Tyler opens his eyes again. His face is flushed and tears are still leaking from his eyes.

"That…" he manages to choke out "was incredible."

Josh smiles and reaches out to brush Tyler's hair from his forehead. He doesn't, instead he grabs something from behind Tyler.

"I knew it was in your bunk." He says with a smile and waves the phone charger in front of Tyler's face.

Tyler stares at him, mouth agape, as Josh turns and leaves the bus, charger and phone in his hands without even looking back. Then, he sighs and decides to clean himself up.


End file.
